villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chase (Arrowverse)
Chase 'is a minor antagonist in season 3 of the TV show ''Arrow. He is a DJ at the nightclub Verdant and a lover of Thea Queen. He is also secretly a member of the League of Assassins. He is played by Austin Butler. Biography During auditions for a new DJ at Verdant, Chase arrived claiming he was good enough to be the DJ and the others could leave. Thea told him that if he claimed to be that good, he should just audition as everyone else. As Chase said he doesn't audition, he left. During opening night, Chase dropped by to watch the "train wreck". With no other option, Chase was hired on the spot and finally brought life to the club. After the club closed for the night, Chase shared a kiss with Thea and took that as payment for the night. He later called Thea, thinking that their kiss had meant something, but Thea shot him down. Chase later dropped by Verdant and encountered Thea, claiming he wanted to stash his possessions at the club due to Brick threatening the Glades. The next day, when Thea told him she wasn't leaving, Chase calls Sarab to confirm that Malcolm Merlyn wasn't leaving Starling City, revealing himself as a member of the League of Assassins. Soon afterwards, Chase bumped into Thea outside Verdant. The two kissed and went back to Thea's apartment. After they spent the evening together, Chase tried to poison her with cyanide in her red wine. Thea smelled the scent and revealed her father taught her red wine was effective in covering the scent of poison. Thea then attempted to attack him with a knife. Chase and Thea fought and Chase ended up overpowering her. Chase revealed himself as a member of the League to her, however he was attacked by Arsenal. After a short fight, Chase knocked Arsenal down, but got shot in the back by Malcolm Merlyn. Chase then drank cyanide and died. Personality Chase was seemingly an overconfident and fun loving guy who felt attracted to Thea. However, he was later revealed to be a highly committed assassin sent by Ra's al Ghul to spy on Thea and kill her. He was able to hide his true intentions from her and tried to kill her just moments after they had slept with each other. He was fully committed to the League as he quickly took his own life when Malcolm had him cornered. Because he was growing fond of Thea, he decided to try and poison her instead of an otherwise gruesome death, as is the League's way. Abilities * '''Peak of human physical condition: As a skilled assassin, Chase was shown to be in top physical condition. He was able to fight and overpower skilled fighters like Arsenal and Thea Queen, though he was not fast enough to avoid an arrow from Malcolm Merlyn. * League of Assassins training: Chase had gone through the training all League members do. He was most likely skilled in a variety of cold weapons and melee combat. * Expert hand-to-hand combat/Martial artist: Chase was an expert in unarmed combat, as he was able to fight and outmatch both Thea and Roy (in his costume as Arsenal). This was most likely a result of his training with the League of Assassins. * Poison expert: Chase can use, and, most likely create poisons in order to kill people. * Expert DJ: Despite his overconfidence towards it, Chase was shown to be very skilled as a DJ, able to quickly turned a party from complete boredom to a total rave. * Bilingual: Chase was capable of fluently speaking English and Arabic. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Assassins Category:Spy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Stalkers Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Arrogant